


Better Than Books

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lisa and Isaac are bonding, dracula takes kid isaac to walachia to live with lisa, ft. hector later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Lisa makes progress in her relationship with an orphaned Isaac.





	Better Than Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series that i'll update eventually! Anyway it deals with Dracula finding an abused, orphaned Isaac and instead of leaving him in his situation taking him to Walachia to live with Lisa. Hector will come later. I'm my own beta! So here might be mistakes! Also visit me on tumblr (myinkandtrees.tumblr.com)!

It’s only Lisa and Isaac today.  Mainly Lisa walking through the halls, and Isaac trailing behind her in secrecy, dashing behind the corners when she turns her head, or blending into the shadows when she stops to listen to his footsteps. While the boy is an expert hider, Lisa knows very well that she is being followed.

  
Skilled as he may be, Isaac is still a child (though she and Vlad have yet to settle on an actual age), and he walks clumsily like one,  and the doll they gave him thumps against the walls and drags against the floor giving a way his location.

She might not not be able to see him, but she can hear him.

He doesn’t trust her yet, and Lisa doesn’t blame him. She knows what her people have done to him (they’ve left their souvenirs on his back), and won’t press for a relationship right away. She wants Isaac to feel in control,  and if control means Isaac speaking to her today, tomorrow, or even years from now, than so be it. She’s just glad that Vlad took him and brought him here, where he is safe and cared for.

“I’m going into the kitchen, Isaac,” she addresses the empty space behind her, with the knowledge that the boy is most likely hiding in plain site, “I’ll make something for you to eat. It will be on the table if you want it.”

–

It is a good half an hour before Lisa is joined by the boy. She fixed them both food, and placed Isaac’s plate across from where she sat. The dish is bland, but full of the nutrients necessary for their ward. The portion is small too, for Isaac couldn’t stomach large meals. Not for some time at least.

Disappointed as she is, Lisa expects it. She held out long enough in hopes that he might join her, but figures he won’t do so with her there.  He is no doubt watching her, though, waiting for her to leave so that he can eat. Though with his size he’ll need help getting to the table, and with Lisa gone he would hurt himself trying to get up.

“Isaac I’ll bring your food to your room,” she called again, “You don’t have to come in the kitchen.”

No response.

With a sigh, Lisa gobbles up the remainder of her food, and marvels at how the scraps left are akin to organs and intestines (the meal consisted of berries and a small bit of meat), and a thought comes to her head. Beside her on her chair sits an aged book, leather cover holding the aged pages together. She plops it on the table, the plates and cups jolting as she does so.

“It’ll only be a moment,” she says to herself (though she knows that had it not been for Isaac’s food, it would have been anything but).  As she turns the page, the feeling of such knowledge and wisdom at her fingertips ignites a hunger in her not unlike the first day she held a book. The words blend as one as she searches for the desired chapter, and before she realizes it, she’s enamored, lost in the text.

  
Suddenly, there is a shift by the entrance, loud enough so that it beckons Lisa’s attention towards it.  

Standing feet away from the table is Isaac in full view. Dull eyes stare at her, and the toy hangs limply at his side. He still looks small in the clothing that they’ve provided for him, but it’s the only thing they can find until the tailor arrives.

“Why hello Isaac!” She greets, with a smile, “Would you like me to help you up to the table?”

The boy nods, tensing slightly as she rounds the corner, grabs him, and  places him to place him on his seat. She takes notice of how thin he is, and how his bones poke at her arms.

“Eat up Isaac, you’ll enjoy the food,” she responds, as she returns to her book, “it should make you feel better.”

As she buried herself in the text, she tries to hide her giddiness. Isaac is eating with her! Isaac let her touch him! Isaac communicated with her! It’s so much progress from when he was first brought to her house that she can’t help but smile. He’s progressing.

Through the turning of pages, she can hear him nibbling on his food. And for a while, she surrenders herself to the text once again, especially upon finding the desired chapter

Then something stops her.

“What are you reading?” The voice is so foreign to her, that Lisa looks around before her eyes settle on Isaac, who stares at the book on the table with keen interest. It’s the most emotion she’s seen the boy display.

“It’s a medical text,” Lisa responds as she closes the book to show him the cover, “It’s very complicated for someone as young as you to understand.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow, as if accepting a challenge, “I want to read it.”

“Of course,” Lisa chuckles,  supposes no harm can be done in him trying, and it’s not everyday she meets a child eager enough to learn. Adrian certainly wasn’t.

He takes the book in both hands,  turning to the first page and reading aloud…in flawless latin.

Lisa is awestruck. For not only does he read the latin, he translates it moments later, as if speaking to himself to make notes.

“You can read latin?”  She interrupts, and the boy’s large eyes meet hers.

  
“I can read and speak it, as well as other languages,” he responds, flipping the page, “I like books.”

“I have more.” She says, perhaps too quickly, perhaps too eagerly. But she’s never had a student before, and Isaac seems to be just the candidate.

He looks up, and she swears she sees herself in those wild eyes of his. The want to learn, the need  to learn.

“Show me, please.”


End file.
